User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 22
Deletion Please delete Template:DeletePagePrank. 13:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) NO! Nevermind. Read history to see what I said. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 15:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Happy Earth Day Penguin-Pal! Enjoy your Gift! (Sorry it's Late)! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Roleplays Roleplaying is gonna be banned in 2 more days so should we put in the rules that roleplays must go on this chat so people don't get bored with no roleplays? :P I have been dumped in the sea! 07:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Super Hero Hoodie Hi! On this post that Thinknoodles made on CP Insiders, he said that the Super Hero Hoodie will be rare once the party has ended because not many people have it. I would agree with him as it is very hard to get. My friend spent 4 hours getting it. When the Snow Beta Hat was released, lots of people were wearing it. I haven't seen as many people wearing the Super Hero Hoodie and I wanted to ask what you thought. Do you think it will be rare? 09:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) My Rarity Edit I noticed you reverted my edit to the Rarity page saying it requires too much maintenance. How is this? It auto updates every day so it should be fine. 09:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Minor edit policy Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry if you're busy, I have just been looking over the policies lately and it seemed, despite many admins saying so: there is no minor edit policy! Okay, there's an intermediate edit policy, but nothing about minor edits (maybe we could merge them?) Anyway, maybe we should consider making a policy about it (I'm so sorry if there's already one and I'm wasting your time), as when we do, we can create warnings bout it and enforce it more efficiently. P.S. I'm sorry if I can't respond to anyone's messages very quickly, as I'm on holiday at the moment and don't have a lot of time for the wiki. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 01:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RP Since RP is banned, Can you let everyone know about this; http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Marcus949/Since_Rping_is_banned_from_the_CPW... ? Page Creation Please create the following page: *Fireball Gloves with RE:RE:RP True, But its for the better. Don't you think? Marcus949 15:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Mind coming on the chat for a while? Thanks! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Voting Hey! Last week I asked you if you would allow me to vote for featured articles and wiki additions etc. and you said you needed to check with the other admins. Have you done so? If so, please unlock the following pages: *Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Image of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Article 16:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, I know you probably know this but we need more rollbacks. There are only 3 in total (7 if you include patrollers). Could you promote someone or open the Requests for rollback page? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Blog Post to Admins Hey. Could you check out my latest blog post? Thanks. User_blog:Twinkie102/Note_to_Admins -Twinkie102 Join chat Join chat please. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 14:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, by the time you read my original message User:Vicyorus was promoted to rollback. Thats good as we needed one. While its not an urgent need, its always good to have plenty of rollbacks so maybe one more won't hurt will it? Of course this is merely a suggestion, if you feel we have enough rollbacks thats fine by me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Kick? Hi, Dororo recently kicked me for saying *eats AnimeDude467*, which he claimed was roleplay. I really don't think that's a reason to kick someone. Was that kick really fair? (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 20:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Now I was kicked for saying *eats pie*! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 20:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not a reason to kick. Did you talk with Dororo about this? ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I did. He said he won't do that again. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 10:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok (lol long-distance mailing XP) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Please come on chat, please. I have to discuss stuff with you. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Will you please come on Chat Hello, Please come on chat. thanks! --~ It's Mothim 23:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Rights on my wiki I got demoted on my wiki. I remember making you Bureaucrat. Can you give me all my rights back on my wiki? (Bear in mind, I am the found of my own wiki ;) ) Unban Can you unban me? Someone hacked into my account and said what my ban said. It was not me! Someone did hack into my account! Oh, and i remember giving you bureaucrat on my wiki. Can you please give me my rights back? Marcus949 13:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki Updates Hi! Could you update MediaWiki:Recentchangestext with the following info? Welcome to Recent Changes. This page includes changes that are not visible in the '''. '''Usernames in green are Administrators. Usernames in purple are Bureaucrats. Usernames in black are Rollbacks. Usernames in grey are Bots. Usernames in red are VSTF. Usernames in pink are Wikia Staff. ' : - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - Contact an administrator LEGEND: '''N' = New page, m''' = , → = section edit, '''b = , mb = , Also, could you update the VSTF section of the MediaWiki:Wikia.css with the following: /*------------------*/ /*-------VSTF-------*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Cpl.Bohater", ahref="/wiki/User:Deltaneos", ahref="/wiki/User:Eulalia459678", ahref="/wiki/User:Grunny", ahref="/wiki/User:KATANAGOD", ahref="/wiki/User:Nifky", ahref="/wiki/User:RansomTime", a4187", ahref="/wiki/User:Sactage", ahref="/wiki/User:Sannse", ahref="/wiki/User:Sulfur", ahref="/wiki/User:TyA", ahref="/wiki/User:URL", ahref="/wiki/User:VegaDark", aBot", .vstf { color: Red !important; font-style: italic; } The list includes new VSTF users and has removed some of the old ones who have left. 15:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :URL and Sannse aren't . Sannse is Wikia staff. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 15:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Unban Wait, what just happened? I was unbanned yesterday, and now i'm banned? I think i smell something fishy going on here... But i think i know some of it. If you take a look at my chat ban, you'll see that i have said something. That was not me! Someone must have hacked my account. Can you unban me, please? Oh, and i'll change my password. Marcus949 15:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:global.js Thanks,it works now! AnimeDude467 (talk) 17:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Player Card ID Hi P-P, in chat today, I asked Fottymaddy about how to find your player card ID for the Player Card template, and he told me to ask you :P. If you mind, could you tell me how to find it myself or if that's too complicated could you just find my ID for me? Thanks :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) New update blog post Hey P-P, I got another club penguin updates blog post! You gonna add it? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Club_Penguin_Updates:_May_2nd_2013. User:Fottymaddy RE:RE:Minor edit policy Hi Penguin-Pal, I'm so sorry about not replying sooner! Well, and what I mean by this policy is to just know that the admins aren't bluffing when you can get blocked for it. Really it is just an idea and you can say no, - or I could be wrong and there is this policy somewhere. Anyway, please consider it! Once again I'm sorry about not replying sooner, it must have been really inconvenient. Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!]] 11:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Messed up page. Dear penguin pal: I was adding content to the ooze power glove page then kind of messed it up...Will I get blocked or banned?!? Sorry Sorry about this, but can you please come to my chat? Marcus949 15:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) '''URGENT Get to my wiki's chat as soon as possible, I need to discuss something with you! Asap! Sorry if I bothered you! Marcus949 15:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: Player Card ID Thank you very much Penguin-Pal! You're very helpful :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Alert Please block this IP. Thank you. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.229.20.87 -Twinkie102 Vandalism Hello, I have noticed that http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.229.20.87 recently vandalized Celebration of Snow. I just wanted you to know. Let the lightning strike! SWF Name Hi P-P! So recently I've been adding each room's swf name to the trivia section of the page, but I wanted to know if we can add it to the room infobox. If you do that I'll make sure every page with that infobox gets updated with it's swf name. SandorL (talk) 23:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous Votes Hi P-P, I saw the topic on the Vote Page about allowing Spydar to vote on the votes we have, but I think it is unfair because he is an anon and we cannot let only him vote, because it might feel unfair for all other anonymous users. Thanks- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 13:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Anonymous Votes Hi P-P, Please read the comment which I commented on the admins wiki about Anon. voting. Thanks- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 14:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page I have 16 fors and 1 against on the vote page. It has been on there for 3 days. Can we end it now? If so, please unlock the following pages: *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Image of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page *Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Article 14:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following page: *Template:furnitureswf with 15:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello Penguin-Pal. I know this is like the third message this week, but this page needs to be deleted. Thanks! -Twinkie102 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Save_the_Island UGHH Hey Penguin-Pal, I know this is my second message today, but you should block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clubquak. He screwed up the ItemInfobox but we got it fixed. Also, we should refresh any item pages that may have got affected. Thanks! cya around... -Twinkie102 BUG! Hi Penguin Pal, there is a bug on this wiki. All of my blog posts have kinda vanished but you can still view the popular blog posts...thats about it. Please bring them back, I am precious about my blogs :( http://prntscr.com/13cm6k User:Fottymaddy Block Please block for vandalism. Thanks! Template:MascotItem and Template:Bait Hi! I noticed you deleted the Template:MascotItem and ran Syster to remove it from all the pages. However, this now means that the items don't have Template:Bait on them. It was removed when the Template:MascotItem was added because it already said 'It is a Bait Item' on it. Would you mind running Syster again to add to all of the pages it was removed from? 11:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Recent changes text Hi Penguin-Pal, On the MediaWiki:Recentchangestext where it says this: Black = Rollbacks At the rollback colour section, could you replace it with this: Black = Rollbacksand Patrollers Since rollbacks and patrollers are both black, I think both should be listed. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Hi Penguin-Pal, Thank you for my current player card! I put it in my 2 Subpages! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Protect Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect the page Rockhopper as it has SEVERE, annoymous vandalism. Please protect it so that only autoconfirmed users can edit it and only admins can move it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following pages: *Banquisee with *Owly Owl with 12:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cutout?? Heya there Penguin-Pal! I have something for you to do! Not forcing you but can you get a cutout of Sensei form the club penguin mag #17? Thanks! Magazineissue17.png Template Delete Hi P-P, Please delete this Template, Its breaking this Policy, Please Delete! Is it Penguin-Pal? Is it Hey.youcp? Is it Ocean6100? NO ITS CHARIZARD! , , (UTC) Can I vote? I noticed that you removed the vote from the wiki's vote page about me being able to vote. Does this mean I can now vote? If so, please unlock these pages: *Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page *Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Article *Club Penguin Wiki:Featured Image of the Month 15:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Another updates blog available Here you go, http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Club_Penguin_Updates:_May_9th_2013 User:Fottymaddy '''Help me! its urgent' Penguin pal! you gotta help me, some stupid anon has vandalized my userpage! Help! User:Fottymaddy BLOCK NEEDED! Hi Penguin-Pal, please block for vandalism and harrasement. He kept vandalising User:Fottymaddy's userpage. He needs a long block! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, User:Ocean6100 blocked him, but thanks anyway. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for the block! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin Items Ok Penguin-Pal so I think I've come up with a pretty good solution for all the My Penguin items. First let me start by saying I created that List of Exclusive Clothing in My Penguin article, like I said we should make. (It also has a few red links for articles that we need). For the exclusive items I don't think we need to add a history table to any of them. (Just ignore the ones I added earlier today, I will remove them later). So we can just add the release dates to the history section with text instead of tables. As for any items that ARE NOT exclusive items, I don't know what we should do. I don't think we need to add history tables to them either. Maybe we can add the Penguin Style catalog they were available in on My Penguin to the Trivia section instead? I don't know. What do you think? -- S h u r o w 04:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Eggabooha and Snorp09 I never thought about doing that actually. Go ahead and and do that but we should still keep an eye on them. :P -- S h u r o w 21:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) My 11,000th edit! Hello there P-P, I dedicate my 11,000th edit to you! This is for being the best ever admin on this wiki and being such a kind user. Thank-you very much P-P. User:Fottymaddy Block plz OMG Penguin-Pal! Someone swore at Fotty in chat! Please block him OMG OMG OMG HE CUSSED AT FOTTY =(.png :Fotty already banned him from chat. : 18:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::All right thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload and Avatar Change Please upload this image to the wiki: *Spydar007 'My Penguin' Icon.png Is it possible that you set this image as my avatar? If you can't don't worry! This is a My Penguin Custom Icon. A lot of people seem to be making them. Would you like one? Just tell me the color, head item and face item. 09:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Did you read the rest of the message? Do you want an icon? If you don't want one, then don't reply to this merssage. : 10:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh lol :P no but thanks (i read it fully this time XP but i jsut thought it will be more polite if i were to reply) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Please unlock the Template:Places. 10:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Horrible Just look at my latest blog. Please demote both of these users otherwise I am leaving for good this time. User:Fottymaddy Dororo/vic spammed my PM so dont they deserve demotion? Also, mikey was being mean to me along with dororo and vic. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Im_sick,_im_tired,_im_leaving. Anons Voting Hi P-P, just back from holiday I am :). Anyways I was wondering apart from Spydar007, are annoymous users aloud to vote? Look at this. At vote no.9 for User:Twinkie102 there is an annoymous user. Please can you tell wheter this is aloud. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Promotions Hey! Is the Patroller Promotions still open? If so I would like to nominate David for it. Please confirm this and add it to the page. 17:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Needed! Hi Penguin-Pal, please block and for swearing! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC)